Sakura's new life in Bayview
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Sakura has been betrayed and so has Sunset but what will happened when Sakura finds out who Anon-A-Miss?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing**

 **AN: SAKURA'S LEFT EYE IS NO MORE BECAUSE OF A BETRAYAL AND THERE WILL BE ELEMENTAL NATIONS.**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE.**

 **ALSO I WRITE FOR MYSELF NOT FOR OTHERS.**

 **Chapter one**

* * *

"Sunset, you traitor admit your Anon-A-Miss."said Rainbow Dash, "I'm not Anon-A-Miss."said Sunset.

Sakura just walk in on Sunset and Rainbow Dash arguing,"if you admit it the I have a way you will."said Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash then brings up her fist to punch Sunset when Sakura blocks the punch with her hand.

"Hey you, beat it or so help me you'll see what I can do."said Sakura coldly to Rainbow Dash.

"Fine protect her but she is no longer my friend."said Rainbow Dash.

After Rainbow Dash leaves, "are you okay?"asked Sakura.

"I'm fine but why are you protecting my your the new student."said Sunset.

"I maybe new but I understand what's it like to be frame for something you didn't do; that is why I'm going to find the culprits and clear your name it might take days but do you think you can hang on until then?"asked Sakura.

"Yes, and thanks."said Sunset.

* * *

Three weeks later and Sunset is about to kill herself.

"You three better start talking now."said Sakura to the three Crusaders.

"Yes ma'ma."said all of them.

The three Crusaders tell Sakura everything. "Okay; your coming with me to the principle office."said Sakura.

With that said they all go to the principle office and the three Crusaders admit being Anon-A-Miss.

So the three Crusaders admit being Anon-A-Miss to the entire school through an assembly and apologizes for the all the trouble they cause but they didn't even say sorry to Sunset.

Sakura becomes tick, "you three better apologize to Sunset."said Sakura.

"Why should we, she bullied us ."said Sweetie Bell, "look I know what Sunset was going through; for example do you see her in school right now?"asked Sakura coldly.

"No, that's good."said Scottloo, "don't you get; for all we know she could have committed Suicide."said Sakura.

"Why do even care; you don't care about anyone but yourself."said Scottloo.

"I care about Sunset because it doesn't concern you."said Sakura coldly.

"There you go again,why are you so cold maybe you were born that way."said Scottloo.

"Tsk, like I said I'm what most people call a loner; because I want nothing to do with anyone; since I was betrayed by some of my most important people and it doesn't concern you."said Sakura as she turns and walks out of the gym since the assembly was held there.

As Sakura is walking out of the Gym she stops.

"Oh,by the way if you don't apologize to Sunset, I'll take you to my home and then you'll see what I have to go through almost every October 10th."said Sakura as she puts her hands in her black jeans.

"What do you mean?"asked Sweetie Bell, "have you ever heard of the Elemental Nations?"asked Sakura.

"Yes; they used to be part of Japan until they became there own nation and they went into a civil war."said Principle Luna.

"The Elemental Nations are no longer in a civil war since they found a King to rule over them."said Sakura.

"How do you know so many things about the Elemental Nations?"asked Rainbow Dash, "glad you asked because I come from the Elemental Nations and when we turn twelve years old we are trained to became Ninjas."said Sakura.

"WHAT!"yelled Everyone, "but if you're from the Elemental nations then your trained to killed people."said Rarity.

"Yep but sadly I retired from being a Ninja."said Sakura as she walks away.

"Wait, what do you mean you retire from being a Ninja?"asked Rainbow Dash, Sakura turns around and pulls her hair out of her left side.

"This is why."said Sakura and when she opens her Left eye it's all gray.

"What happened to your left eye?"asked Rainbow Dash, "I lost my eye sight in that eye when a good friend of mine jumped me because they thought I stole their secrets when I didn't."said Sakura and she pulls her hair back in front of her Left eye and finally leaves and goes looking for Sunset.

* * *

 **IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WE'LL SEE IF SAKURA FINDS SUNSET AND WE'LL SEE WHAT CHS HAS TO SAY.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the shows or songs, they belong to there rightful owners.**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE PLEASE.**

 **Chapter two**

* * *

As Sakura is looking for Sunset she has a flash back of her friends betraying her and costing her eye sight in her left eye.

 **Enter the Flashback**

"You Bitch."said Ino as she punches and kicks Sakura. That is when all of Rookie Nine holds down Sakura as Naruto takes a Kunai knife and cuts Sakura from above her left eye right through it.

 **End of flash back.**

"Hey, are you okay?"asked Rainbow Dash, "huh; what?"asked Sakura.

"I asked if your okay."said Rainbow Dash, "I'm fine and it doesn't concern you."said Sakura as she walks away and continues her search for Sunset.

To Sunset, what's the point in living where I'm hated thinks Sunset as she brings her box cutter to her waist to end it.

Sakura grabs Sunset's waist and shakes her head no at her.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?"asked Sunset, "I'm saving my new friend from hurting herself."said Sakura.

As soon as Sakura said that Sunset hugs her an they both leave the park and goes to Sakura's house that is located outside of the city and in a near by woods.

The next day Sakura and Sunset enters the school and everybody look away from Sunset with shame on there faces.

That is when two new Students appear, "SAKURA!"yelled both new Students.

"H-Hinata, N-Naruto; w-what a-re y-ou do-ing he-re?"asked Sakura as she shakes from fear.

"Sakura, we are so sorry for hurting you badly."said Hinata, as soon as Hinata says that Sakura attacks Hinata with vengeance.

As Sakura keeps on throwing punches at Hinata, Sakura then stops and turns and starts to walk the other way.

"Sakura, please listen to us."said Naruto.

"Save it for somebody else, you betrayed me and what worst is that you hold me down while Ino took her kunai knife and cut through my left eye leaving my blind for good."said Sakura coldly.

"Sakura, we found out that you were innocent and we thought you were died but your not why is that?"asked Hinata.

"I faked my death so I could get away from my past, and another thing you lost the right to call me by my first name you can call me Haruno."said Sakura and she turns and walks away back to her home.

"We really missed up didn't we Naruto?"asked Hinata, "yes we did but hopefully she'll forgive us soon."said Naruto as they both go to their classes.

* * *

 **AN: I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT I'M UP AT 11:30 PM WORKING ON IT AND I'M BEAT.**

 **In the next chapter we'll see what CHS has to say.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto or MLP**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **Chapter three  
**

* * *

"You guys did that to Sakura, no wonder why she doesn't trust anyone; your worst then us."said Rainbow Dash with sadness and anger in her face.

"What did you guys do?"asked Naruto, "we turn our backs on our former friend Sunset and now she won't even talk to us at all."said Fluttershy as she starts to cry.

Sakura returns back to the school and sees Fluttershy crying. "What did you do to her?"asked Sakura angrily.

"Sakura, why are you here and why do you even care?"asked Naruto, "I only care because I'm going to give them another chance with Sunset and as for you get out and go back to that coward Sasuke."said Sakura.

"Sasuke isn't a coward but you are."said Hinata, "what are you talking about?"asked Sakura.

"If your not a coward then why didn't you come back to the Elemental Nations and stop Sasuke from becoming king?"asked Naruto.

"I didn't come back because you betrayed me and don't even deserve my services."said Sakura.

"Sakura, what do you mean by services?"asked Naruto, "you mean you don't know why the Elemental Nations wanted from me?"asked Sakura.

"Nope, what did they want from you?"asked Hinata, "the Elemental Nations wanted me for as something they can control."said Sakura.

"What do you mean by control of you?"asked Hinata, "it doesn't concern you."said Sakura and she goes to her class.

"Sheesh, why can't she be more opened to us?"asked Hinata, as soon as Hinata said that Sunset walks in and she glares at Hinata with anger.

"SHE WILL NEVER BE MORE OPEN WITH ANYBODY BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU IDIOTS DID TO HER!" yelled Sunset.

"Sunset it's okay and they aren't worth our time."said Sakura as she returns back to the hallway.

That is when the bell rings for the beginning of Classes, after the bell ring everybody ran to there next class.

* * *

 **AN: I know this chapter is short but I' running out of story ideas.**

 **In the next chapter we'll see what the Humane five say and Will Sakura forgive Naruto and Hinata?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN** : **I own nothing at all**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN: I do multiple crossovers but I'll mostly stay with in the world of equestria girls.**

 **AN: Sakura has the ability to teleport but she needs her Kunai to do that and she give one to Sunset as long as Sunset has it she can teleport where ever Sunset is.**

 **Chapter four**

* * *

Sakura goes to all of her classes but when lunch time comes she tells Sunset that she's going home for the day.

To Sakura who is at her house training for revenge against Naruto and the Elemental nations.

To Sunset, "where's Sakura?"asked Naruto.

"Sakura went home but she didn't say why."said Sunset, "Sunset; I know we don't have the right to talk to you but we are wondering if we could talk to you in private?" asked the mane six.

"I'll be going."said Naruto and he walks away to find Hinata.

"We are so sorry for blaming you and we hope you can find it in your heart to give us a second chance."said humane five.

"I forgive and get this I found a home."said Sunset,"Sunset; what do you mean by finding a home?"asked Fluttershy.

"I didn't have a home but Sakura is letting me live with her."said Sunset.

"That's great but where does Sakura live?"asked Rainbow Dash, "Sakura lives just outside of the city and owns a farm and works on growing apples to lemons."said Sunset.

"What?"asked Hinata as she and Naruto appears behind Sunset.

"Is that a problem?"asked Sunset, "yes it's a problem because she is only good at one thing and that is being a coward nothing more."said Naruto.

"SAKURA ISN'T A COWARD BUT SOMEBODY WHO WAS USED BY THE ELEMENTAL NATION AS A SLAVE NOTHING MORE AND NOTHING LESS WHEN SAKURA USED UP HER SERVICES SHE WAS TOSS TO THE SIDE LIKE GARBAGE!"yelled Sunset.

"Sunset, how do you know that?"asked Rainbow Dash, "Sakura told me about it when she found me and I was about to end my life but she saved me and I think you two should go back to the Elemental nations and never return."said Sunset as she glares at Naruto and Hinata.

"Don't brother sending them away because I'm going to end them right here and right now."said Sakura as she teleports inside the gym.

"Sakura, what do you mean by end them?"asked Sunset,"I'm taking my revenge right here because it's time for the elemental nations and everyone to fear me."said Sakura as she laughs evilly.

"Sakura, why are you doing this?"asked Naruto,"you traitors hurt me and it's time for justice."said Sakura angrily.

"Sakura please; we are sorry and we are no longer part of the elemental nations they betray us and we should have listen to you instead of betraying you; please find it in your heart to forgive us."said Hinata and Naruto.

"I will never forgive you but you can stay here but stay away from me."said Sakura as she teleports away.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll see what the humane and sunset say.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN** : **I own nothing at all**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN: I do multiple crossovers but I'll mostly stay with in the world of equestria girls.**

 **AN: Sakura has the ability to teleport but she needs her Kunai to do that and she give one to Sunset as long as Sunset has it she can teleport where ever Sunset is.**

 **Chapter five**

* * *

"Was that Sakura?"asked Fluttershy, "yes but I never seen her so angry before."said Sunset with slight fear in her voice.

The next day Sakura returns to the school but she is even more cold hearted and distrusting of everyone.

"Sakura, please listen to us."said Hinata and Naruto.

"You have no idea how you made me feel and you know what; I wrote a sing and here it is."said Sakura.

 **Deception**  
 **Disgrace**  
 **Evil as plain as the scar on his face**

 **Deception (An outrage!)**  
 **Disgrace (For shame!)**  
 **He asked for trouble the moment he came**

 **Deception (An outrage!)**  
 **(He can't change his stripes)**  
 **Disgrace (For shame!)**  
 **(You know these Outsider types)**  
 **Evil as plain as the scar on his face**  
 **(See you later, agitator!)**  
 **Deception (An outrage!)**  
 **(Just leave us alone!)**  
 **Disgrace (For shame!)**  
 **(Traitor, go back with your own!)**  
 **He asked for trouble the moment he came**  
 **(See you later, agitator!)**

 **Born in grief**  
 **Raised in hate**  
 **Helpless to defy his fate**  
 **[Lyrics from: ]**  
 **Let him run**  
 **Let him live**  
 **But do not forget what we cannot forgive**

 **And he is not one of us**  
 **He has never been one of us**  
 **He is not part of us**  
 **Not our kind**

 **Someone once lied to us**  
 **Now we're not so blind**  
 **For we knew he would do what he's done**  
 **And we know that he'll never be one of us**

 **He is not one of us**

 **Deception**

 **Disgrace**

 **Deception**

 **Disgrace**

 **Deception**

* * *

After Sakura sings the song she then turns and walks away from the school with tears in her eyes.

"Sakura; please wait and hear us out."said Hinata and Naruto.

"NO; YOU HURT ME TO THE POINT WHERE I WANTED TO KILLED MYSELF; WE ARE NOT FRIENDS AND WE WILL NEVER BE FRIENDS; GO BACK TO THE ELEMENTAL NATIONS AND TAKE THIS WITH YOU!"yelled Sakura and throws her headband at Naruto.

With that said Naruto and Hinata goes back to the Elemental Nations to not be heard of for awhile.

One month pasts but sadly Sakura keeps her distances because she knows that the Elemental nations will start a war just to get her back and she trains herself to the point of exhaustion.

To Sunset and the humane six.

"Sunset darling, do you still live with Sakura?"asked Rarity, "yes; why do you asked?"asked Sunset.

"Sunset; why is Sakura so cold hearted?"asked Rainbow Dash," I'm being cold hearted to you guys because you are in danger."said Sakura as she walks behind Rainbow Dash.

"Sakura, what do you mean by us being in danger?"asked Sunset, "the Elemental Nations are planning on starting a war with the United States just to get me back to their side and be used again."said Sakura.

"Sakura; how do you know this for sure?"asked Rainbow Dash, "my spy told me and she also told me that the only way to stop the upcoming war is to fight and defeat all of the Rookie Nine but they have gotten so much stronger that I might not be able to stopped them at all."said Sakura.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll see what the humane six say and will Princess Twilight Sparkle come and help them out or not.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN** : **I own nothing at all**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN: I do multiple crossovers but I'll mostly stay with in the world of equestria girls.**

 **AN: Sakura has the ability to teleport but she needs her Kunai to do that and she give one to Sunset as long as Sunset has it she can teleport where ever Sunset is.**

 **Chapter six**

* * *

"Sakura, are you saying that your weak?"asked Sunset,"yes because they know about my left side is my blind side and there is nothing I can do but maybe go back to the elemental nations and continue as there slave."said Sakura.

"Sakura; you can't because you saved me from myself."said Sunset,"I want to protect you but what else can be done?"asked Sakura.

"That's it; you can go to my home world and stay there and I'll come with until everything has blown over with the elemental nations."said Sunset.

"No; it won't work like that; the elemental nations will go to war with all of the nations."said Sakura,"WHAT!"yelled everyone.

"Thanks for the offer but I'll have to turn it down and I'm heading back to the elemental nations and take my place as the rightful leader of the elemental nations."said Sakura with some sadness.

"Sakura; how about going to another dimension?"asked Sunset, "that's it I know where I can go."said Sakura.

"I'll be back some day but until everything is solved I won't return."said Sakura,"goodbye my friend."said Sunset as tears appears on her face.

With that said Sakura leaves the dimension and ends up in the x-men evolution dimension.

All of the X-men that were capture are getting rescue from their friends when Sakura suddenly appears out of the sky falling towards Area 51.

"Who is that?"asked Kitty, "we should help her."said Jean.

"Look it doesn't concern us."said Mystique, as soon mystique said that; that is when Sakura throws one of her Kunai in front of her.

Sakura then teleports where her Kunai lands and appears right in front of mystique and the x-men.

"How did you do that?"asked Jean,"I have the ability to teleport where ever my Kunai lands and I'll help you get your friends back but afterwards leave me alone or else."said Sakura coldly.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll see what the x-men say.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Naruto or X-men: the animated Series**

 **AN: I can't find a fanfiction for X-men the animated series so it'll be placed under the cartoon X-men.**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!!**

 **AN: If you have seen the shows, then you know what the characters look like, for those who haven't please go watch the shows.**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

"That's so cool but why would you help us?"asked Jean, "because it's what I do best."said Sakura with a smirk on her face.

Sakura helps the X-men get there friends back but sadly Sakura can't stay with them and she must continue by herself because of the Elemental Nations declaration of war if she doesn't come back to them.

"Who the hell is she?"asked Rogue, "we don't really know; she helped us."said Jean.

"My name is Sakura but sadly I can't stay because of my home country declaration of war against the USA."said Sakura as she walks away.

"The Elemental Nations declared war on the USA because they want a person named Sakura Haruno." said Jean, "my full name is Sakura Haruno and I need to hide but wanted to help out but I have to go somewhere else; good day."said Sakura and she teleports away.

The X-men are shocked but there is nothing they can do at all.

* * *

To Sakura who is thinking of returning to the Elemental Nations but sadly she knows she can't at all.

Sakura decides to open a portal to another dimension that have x-men in it but without Jean that dead.

Storm and the rest of the X-men are about to be killed by the U-men when Sakura suddenly appears above them falling out of the sky.

"Who is that?"asked Emma Frost," I don't know but we need to help her."said Scott.

That is when Sakura throws one of her Kunai in front of the X-men.

"What the hell?"asked everyone; that is when Sakura teleports and appears right in front of the X-men and runs toward the robot to punch it when it shots a missal at Sakura.

Sakura sees the missal;" giant fire ball Justu."said Sakura as a fire ball appears and shots from her mouth.

The fire ball destroys the missal and Sakura runs towards the machine and jumps up into the air and does her super strong punch.

The robot is destroyed; "hump, complete waste of my time."said Sakura coldly.

"How did you do that?"asked Scott, "I only wanted to helped nothing more and nothing less; also tell your telepathy over there to stopped trying to read my mind."said Sakura as she points at Emma Frost.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll see what the x-men say.**

 **AN: I know this chapter is short but I'm running out of ideas again.**


End file.
